titanic_the_legend_goes_onfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger
"''We don't take food from strangers, especially peasants." ''— Tiger expressing his pride to Maxie. '''Tiger '''is one of the main characters, and a secondary villain of the movie, along with Geoffrey, the cat. His voice actor is unknown. Biography Tiger is Corynthia's tiny brown extremely unlucky, and unfortunate, but just as prideful and stubborn pet Chihuahua. Apparently, due to living with rich, and wealthy owner for a solid time, Tiger came to consider himself an upper class, and view many around him as "peasants", however, he is constantly hurt, harmed, injured, hit, and punched by everything, and everyone around him, including his owner, Corynthia, who often hurts him by recklessly squeezing him too hard in her arms, and her henchmen, Kirk, and Dirk, who often accidentally step, and sit on him. Because of this, he slightly dislikes Kirk and Dirk, but still loves Corynthia in spite of everything. He always wears an expensive turquoise neclace on his neck, which was likely bought or stolen and given to him by Corynthia. On Titanic, he met, and befriended Gertrude's much bigger pet cat, Geoffrey. The two quickly became friends, and partners, and began to actively oppose the rest of the ship's animals, and constantly menace mice, especially Maxie, and his family, as Geoffrey wanted to eat them, and Tiger helped him. The animals' leader and protector, big grey terrier Fritz, protected mice from them, and they were often attacked and chased by him themselves. Like everyone else, Geoffrey thought that Tiger looked more like a bat than a dog and often told him that. In the cargo hold, when Maxie tells his parents that Angelica wants to attend the ball, but has nothing to wear, Geoffrey, and Tiger come and attack them again. Geoffrey catches Maxie, but Fritz saves him, and chases Geoffrey, and Tiger away, leading to Maxie saying “If it hadn’t been for you, I would be now in someone else’s digestion.” Later, Tiger walked in kitchen, and was hit by a large chunk of meat, which pinned him to a wall, and knocked him unconschious. After waking up, a dizzy, and concussioned Tiger went in the halls, and met up with Corynthia, Kirk, and Dirk, and was promptly picken up by her. Later, he, and Corynthia entered Winnie's room in search for Kirk and Dirk, who mistook them for Winnie, and Flopsy, and attacked, and beaten them, before running off. Tiger attended the ball with Corynthia, Dirk, and Kirk, and screamed in pain when Kirk accidently sat on him. Later, he was sitting in Corynthia's arms, and looked at Sam disdainfully, when they walked past him. Right before the start of animals party, Tiger left Corynthia, met with Geoffrey, and they went to the cargo hold together, indending to trash the party. While talking with Geoffrey, Tiger mentioned being hit with a "food item." There they met and attacked mice again, but were caught, and locked in a cage, and Fritz said that they'll remain there until they learn to behave. Then the animals left Tiger and Geoffrey alone in their cage and began their party. Even in this situation, Tiger remained prideful. When Maxie offered them some food from the party, and a hungry Geoffrey was going to take it, Tiger refused to, and told Maxie that they don't accept food from enemy, especially mice, calling them peasants, and causing Maxie to walk away. This enraged Geoffrey, and he grabbed Tiger by his neck, pinned him to a railing, and reprimanded, and beaten him for leaving him without food. When Titanic hit iceberg, and began sinking, and water rapidly filled the cargo hold, Geoffrey, and Tiger were still locked in a cage, and nearly drowned, but were freed and saved by Hector. Geoffrey woke up, grabbed a still unconcscious Tiger by the neck, and dragged him on a wooden crate, where Tiger woke up, and Geoffrey sighed in relief, having apparently saved his life, as if he hadn't saved him, Tiger would've most likely drowned. Meanwhile, Corynthia searched for Tiger, but couldn't find him anywhere, and was forced to leave without him, as did Geoffrey's owners. As such both Tiger and Geoffrey were left behind on sinking ship by their respective owners. Later, while swimming away from the ship in one of the boats, Corynthia remembered Tiger and sadly realised that he will most likely perish on the ship. She told Rhoda about her lost chihuahua, calling him by name, lamenting over his loss, and wondering what happened to him, where he is now, and if he's alive. After hearing Tiger's name, Rhoda initially thought that the name was literal and asked Corynthia in shock if she had a tiger on board. However, Corynthia calmed her by telling that Tiger was her Chihuahua and that he was so sweet and helpless, and looked like a little bat, and again wondered where could he be. Meanwhile, Tiger, Geoffrey, and other animals managed to escape the ship and witnessed it's sinking along with other survivors. They then found and picked up a ship's surviving chef and were saved by dolphins. After Titanic incident, Tiger parted ways with Geoffrey and others, and reunited with Corynthia, but soon was imprisoned again when they both were finally apprehended, caught, and sent to prison by Sam. As such, Tiger is the only animal not to get a happy ending, probably due to him being prideful, and also Corynthia's pet. Gallery P_t1twDy55U.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey attack mice in the cargo hold. pGdW9ULW1Ow.jpg|A proud Tiger walking into the kitchen before being hit by meat. 1C8eEIl1T8w.jpg|Tiger's irritated look after being sat on. mPIgWgcHuNY.jpg|Tiger and Geoffrey in a cage. TLPnN6FO26U.jpg|Tiger being threatened by Geoffrey. 7Xj1BzN7wF4.jpg|Tiger being saved by Geoffrey. Trivia * As Corynthia seems to be inspired by Cruella, and Kirk and Dirk by Jasper and Horace, Tiger could be inspired by Cruella's Chinese crested dog, Fluffy, who is often portrayed as chihuahua-like. Both Tiger and Fluffy are tiny dogs owned by rich and wealthy antagonist women. However that's where similarities end, as Tiger is more of a villain, while Fluffy is definitely a hero, who dislikes his owner, Cruella, and helps defeat her.